


Earthquakes, Tsunamis, and Family

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Buck's being and asshole, Crying, Cute family dynamics, Death, Eddie becomes a second father to Peter in ch.3, Edited, F/M, Fights, Gore, Hospitals, I APOLOGIZE, I know, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Swearing, THIS SUCKS BTW, This has multiple chapters, anyway, buck's a dad, but no beta, but nobody in the main cast, but not as much, but not to detailed, character injuries, eddie becomes a great father for buck's son, i repeated some of the tags, injuries, not realistic, peter (buck's son) becomes friends with chris, picking and choosing, same with the ladder truck bombing/accident, shut up, the 118 becomes a family to peter, the earthquakes starts it all off honestly, the lauwsuit starts at the end of chapter 3, the tsunami comes in, this still sucks, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Buck has a son that was out of town for a class and when his son returned he was in the hotel that was nearly collapsed. Buck and Eddie soon come to the rescue and save him.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Orignal Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Earthquakes, Hotels, and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the earthquake hit and they were all sent out to a hotel nearly on its side, Buck's heart plummeted. Today was the day that his son returned from a two week trip and before heading home, his team stopped here for once last meeting.
> 
> OR:
> 
> Buck has a son and this is how they react throughout the seaons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: this is still the same fic, I just edited it, heavily

When the earthquake hit and they were all sent out to a hotel nearly on its side, Buck's heart plummeted. Today was the day that his son returned from a two week trip and before heading home, his buddies stopped here for once last meeting.

"Bobby-" Buck looked at Bobby, concern and worry placed in his features. "My son is in there somewhere." Buck whispered and looked at the building.

"Okay, well, we have a report of people stuck on the upper levels, so Eddie, Buck, you two hit them." And they were off. They got up a ladder and climbed through a window, starting up the stairs.

"This son of yours, what's his name?" Eddie asked as they started up. 

"Peter," Buck choked out. Eddie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him. He'll be okay." Eddie assured and Buck nodded gently. 

The two men came up to the floor they needed, heading in and finding a woman and a man. In the process of the saving, an aftershock hit the building. The two firefighters and the woman had to hang on, watching at the man fell through a window and hit the ground below.

That made Buck worry even more. What if his son fell? What if they found him dead? 

Buck shook the thoughts from his head and they climbed higher, having to go back upwards because their window was blocked off after the aftershock. As they came onto another floor, cries and creaking could be heard down the hallway.

"Help!" They heard a cry and they listened carefully. "Please! I'm stuck!" Buck recognized that voice almost immediately. He started moving forward, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

"Peter?!" His heart started racing and hammering against his ribcage as he moved faster towards the origin of the voice.

"Dad!" The voice yelled back at him. Buck picked up speed, not hearing Eddie yelling at him from behind to wait for him.

"I'm coming, buddy! Hang on for me!" Buck yelled, hoping his son could hear him, and the cries became louder and louder as he closed in on a door at the end of the hallway. He saw that the door was blocked once he distinguished which door. Buck and Eddie together got the door opened and saw the floor was missing from the hotel room. The cries got louder and Buck turned his vision towards where he heard them coming from.

"Dad!" Peter yelled. The small boy was hanging form a rope that he had somehow wrapped around his waist and arm. His eyes are widened with fear and he's sweating immensely at the effort of not falling. His eyes caught Buck and he seemed to relax before tightening up again. "Dad...I cant hang on much longer," he cried out, closing his eyes tightly.

"Baby, need you to stay strong okay? I'm gonna come get you," Buck yelled down to his son. When he sees Peter nod, he turns to Eddie. "What do we do, Eddie?" Buck had a fearful look in his eyes and Eddie knew the look. He quickly assessed the situation. Eddie scanned over the boy hanging from the rope and looked to the wall next to them. There was a column outside the door and Eddie grabbed some rope from his holster. He went around the column and got himself nice and tightly wrapped before throwing the other end to Buck. 

"Strap up!" Eddie yelled once Buck grabs the rope. He stand shocked before moving quickly. Eddie was here, he knew what they could do, and he helped Buck harness up. "Okay, what you're going to do is swing a bit and tell Peter to let go of the rope. If you're quick enough, you should be able to catch him." Buck looked over the edge before nodding to awards Eddie. Soon, Eddie slowly lowering him down over the empty space.

"Okay, baby. Look at me," Buck coos as he gets lowered enough to his level. Peter looks up, eyes scanning over his father. "Listen to me, I need you to let go of that rope." Peter's grew wide in fear as he stared at his dad. His head shakes on his own accord. "I'll catch you, baby. I promise, okay?" Peter looks unsure, but nods. He slowly undoes the know tied aroudn his waist. Buck began to swing a but back and forth.

Once the knot was free, Peter swung himself forward, letting go of the rope. Their chests met in a thump and Buck wrapped his arms around Peter's chest while the smaller boy scrambled to grab his shirt. His legs wrapped around his waist before his arms around.his neck.

"Dad..." Peter cried into his neck and Buck shushed him.

"I got you, baby. I got you. Pull us up!" Buck yelled up to Eddie and Eddie started pulling them up. Once they both reached the hallway, Eddie untied them as Peter slowly let go. Eddie checked him over for injuries. 

"You had some balls kid, any longer and that rope would've cut you in half," Eddie said, examining his stomach. Luckily, they were just some rope burns and bruises, but his arm was another story. "You might need to lay off it for a couple of days, but besides that, you should be fine." Eddie wrapped his slightly bleeding arm in a cloth from that lady. Peter's entire body was shaking as his hand clung to Buck' arm. They placed him and the lady on the inside of the hallways.

"What's your name?" The woman asks, smiling to the boy.

"Pe-Peter," he stutters out, slightly hiding behind his father. Buck chuckles, smiling down at the boy.

"He can be a bit shy," Buck comments and the woman waves her hand.

"I'm Ali," she waves and Peter waves back, "I was here for business, how 'bout you?" Eddie and Buck both knew what her strategy was here. Distract him so he can calm down.

"A-A school trip," he whispers while Ali smiles.

"Was it fun?" She asks, taking a place beside him. Buck fell behind the two, but still held onto his son's hand.

"Ye-Yeah. We went out of state for a couple days and up to Utah to see a couple of wild animals flu-like bears, and-and wolves," he says, smiling at the memories. He pulls out a folded piece of paper. "We got to set out piece of paper for the animals to step on and a wolf stepped on mine." Ali looks at the white piece of paper with a wolf paw print marked on it.

"Beautiful. Y'know, I love nature." 

Time easily passed and they made their way up a couple more flights of stairs. On their last floor accessible to them, there was a man, badly injured. 

Eddie and Buck slid down the room to access how they could help the man while Peter sat with Ali by the door. When they came back up, Eddie needed something like a back board. Ali found an ironing down the hallway and ofelfered it over. Together, they moved the man until they found and elevator shaft down the hallway. 

An elevator was creaking above, but Buck believed they had a good chance at getting down to a floor to get out. Eddie went first, using his rope to swing down and into the second floor, then the man that was badly injured. Buck and Eddie slowly grappled him down, waiting until Eddie confirmed that he was safe. Next was Ali, she went down and slid in. Once it was to Peter and Buck, the elevator started creaking.

"Okay, you ready?" Buck asked, looking to his still-shakinh son. Peter shook his head, looking over the edge. "Well, sorry." Buck harnessed them both before jumping out and swinging them forward. They slid across the tile floor as the elevator creaked then fell past, plummeting to the bottom, or what was left of the bottom. 

Peter clutched onto Buck's uniform, hiding his face in his chest as they both took a breather. Eddie smiled at them, making sure Ali and the man were okay. Buck held onto Peter with one hand as the other went to helping Eddie with the man on the ironing board. 

They got out from the building and down to the solid ground of the street. Once the man and Ali were given to paramedics, a paramedic came over came over to check out Peter. 

"Baby, c'mon, gotta get you checked out," Buck cood, carrying Peter to an ambulance, following the paramedic. Peter silent as he sat against his dad, too shaken up to really process anything else.

"Just don't leave me," was all Peter could whisper to his father as they sat down.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Buck assures, holding his son at a close proximity, but making sure the paramedic had room. Buck repeated what Eddie had minutes before. The paramedic started checking the boy over, nodding along to Buck.

"Okay, lacerations to the mid stomach, bruises around the stomach ribs. Do you have any trouble breathing right now?" The woman asked, looking at Peter. He nodded gently, staring at the woman with wide eyes. She nodded and pulled out a mask. "Here," she placed it over his mouth and nose before she slowly unwrapped his arm. Peter winced, closing his eyes tightly. She looked over the sounds before grabbing some gaze and disinfectant. "Okay, this might sting a bit, but I just need you to breathe." She spread the disinfectant over the cuts, Peter hissing before she wraps his arm in the gauze.

"And there you go. You should have a check up with the hospital in the next couple of days if chest pain continues more than the rest of the day, or if the wound looks infected. Besides that, he should be good." The paramedic smiled at the two before walking away to assist who ever else needed it. Buck kissed his sons head, letting Peter lean against him.

Eddie approaches the two, smiling before turning serious, "Hen's trapped in the basement and we need all hands on deck." Eddie said, walking over with the head of the scene. Buck nodded and stood, smiling at his son who looked dup suddenly, eyes going wide, hand reaching out.

"We'll be back," his father whispers before running off with some other firefighters. Peter watched as they disappeared in under the hotel as Ali, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, asked how he was doing now. 

"I'm okay, now. A little shaken up, but not bad," Peter responds, leaning into her embrace as they sit on the end of an amublance.

________________

A couple weeks after the earthquake, Peter was up and going again to school and that other nonsense of actual life with some other kids. The school, being as dumb as they usually are, decided to have an unexpected assembly.

And at the beginning of every assembly, they have their school chant where they stomp their feet on the bleachers and yell out their motto.

Ad it started, the kids around him started to chant while stomping. With hundreds of kids stomping, it shook the bleachers and made them squeak in protest. Their chants sounded like the screams of the other people in the hotel. Peter could feel the bile risingninnhis throat, his vision blurring, and the need for air rising.

He could feel the pain start to rise in his chest and arm again, as if he was still trapped on that rope again, waiting for someone to come rescue him.

Peter stood and ran off the bleachers, breathing heavily as he made it into the hallway to get away from the other more-than-an-thousand kids chanting and stomping.

He fell against a wall, sinking to the floor as he tried to tell himself he was safe, he was in school and not holding on for his fear life. He placed his head between his knees as he remembered the ground giving way beneath his feet. He remembers the screams of other kids and adults as he hangs on, as he wraps that rope around himself as quick as he could.

He felt like he was falling again. His arms felt as if they were going to give out. He was losing his strength and at any moment now -- large hands rested on his shoulders and his head snapped up. His father is standing there, in his uniform, just like that day. 

"I can't hang on anymore, dad. I gotta let go," Peter whimpered, feeling himself slowly slipping from the rope.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me," their eyes met unsteadily, "you're safe, ya hear me? You're not hanging on a rope anymore. You're at school, you're safe," his dad murmurs as he pulls his son in close. Peter' head rests over his left peck and he can hear his father's heat beat. 

All at once, the world comes crashing down and Peter can hear kids crying, but it's not like the screams. He feels his dad's tight embrace and he hugs back, buring his face in his chest. Buck then tilted his head up, breathing deeply.

"C'mon, breathe with me. In...Out.." After a few minutes of the breathing exercise with Buck, Peter's breathing slowly returned to normal, his panic subduing for the moment. Once he could see properly, he looked up around him. Other kids were being taught through breathing exercises too.

"Dad, I'm...I'm..." Peter looked around, realizing he was in the school and he wasn't in the hotel anymore. He wasn't hanging on for dear life. Buck held his son close as Peter kept whimpering. His eyes were squeezed shut, body going rigid before relaxing. Hen looked over sympathetically to the son and father.

The principal stands off to the side, looking at the kids in the hallway. Buck goes to stand, but the whimpering from his son stopped him.

"I am, so sorry," the principal apologizes, looking at the firefighters and parents gather.

"Like hell you are. You just triggered a PTSD panic attack for many of your students that were in a hotel and nearly died a couple weeks ago," Buck growled and Peter gripped his hand, pleading for his dad to stop as he pulled him close. Buck when willingly as Eddie placed a hand on his chest to hold him back.

"Dad," whimpered the small boy on the floor. Buck scoots closer, pulling his son in close. He looks up at the principal.

"Now, I'm taking him with me whether you like it or not," Buck stated and helped his son stand. Buck helped Peter the rest of the day, Buck kept a close eye on him. When he'd get skittish, Buck would hold him and whisper to him, still talking him through the trauma and his panic attack.


	2. You Spend More Time In The Hospital Than At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can remember that night, he was laying in bed. He was sleeping, peacefully, when his phone started ringing loudly next to his ear. He barely picked it up and said 'hello' when Eddie began whispered rambles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this was a bit over due, so here you go!  
> Edit: I fixed it up a bit, but it's not beta'd

The ladder truck incident was not expected by Peter and Buck's. It flipped them upside down and shaken their worlds to the core -- more than the Eathquake scenario.

Peter can remember that night, he was laying in bed. He was sleeping, peacefully, when his phone started ringing loudly next to his ear. He barely picked it up and said 'hello' when Eddie began whispered rambles.

Barely hearing the words before, or after, "Buck's been hurt.", Peter had ran through the streets and arriving, seeing his dad under that truck. Lights and sirens were wailing. Peter was stuck behind a police barricade, getting to the front by saying his dad was in there. A boy was yelling about blowing himself up and Peter could only cling to the hope that his father would make it out. He can see his father. He's bleeding heavily, looking miserable. Peter's crying by now.

Bobby walked over, Peter's anxiety spiking, and talked the boy down. Cops were approaching out of his sight and Peter happened to look over, seeing Eddie and Hen hiding behind the ambulance. Eddie and him locked eyes for a minute and he nodded, assuring Peter.

After the boy with the bombs strapped to his chest was walked away, Peter slipped under thr barricade and past the cops, running alongside Eddie and Hen to Buck. He gents to his dad and falls to the asphalt, but behind the firefighters legs. Eddie makes a space and waves Peter in once they get him stable.

"Dad?!" Peter asked, worry spiking in his body as tears start to flow down his cheeks. 

"Peter?" His father looked up to the best of his ability before smiling weakly at his son. "Peter," he whispered and Peter nearly sobbed with relief. 

Then Peter heard Chimney's voice. "We're running out of time, we need to get this off him!" Peter's heart skipped a beat and he looked up at Eddie. Eddie shook his head, placing his free hand on Peter's arm.

"Okay okay, we gotta try to lift this off him," Bobby says. The other firefighters around came up and grabbed onto the ladder. Peter jumped up and stood next to Bobby.

"Okay, people, here we go, three two one!" Everyone grabbing onto the truck lifted with everything they had. Peter could hear his father's strangled screams his heart was shattering in his chest at the moment. 

They had to set the truck down because it wasn't budging. They tried again, but nothing was working.

"We need more people," Bobby shouted to Chimney over Peter' head.

"I'll radio dispatch," but as Chimney started, the barricades were broken as the civilians ran over to help. Eddie smiled at Peter and Peter smiled back down at him. So, slowly, the bystanders and firefighters used all the strength they could muster together and started lifting the entire ladder truck. Inch by inch by inch. Buck's screams still echoed but when Hen yelled that his leg was free, they dropped the truck with a heavy thud.

Buck cried out as they pulled him out, flipping him to get his leg into a splint. Peter was immediately by his side with Eddie and Hen, crying still.

"Dad? Dad? Can you hear me?" He asked and Buck nodded. He gripped his sons hand and Peter smiled, hanging on to him as they got his dad on a backboard and onto a stretcher. He ran next to it, never letting go of his hand. 

They loaded him into an ambulance and Peter jumped up with him, not letting go of his hand. He looked up at the people and firefighters standing by, watching as the doors close and the ambulance drive off.

"Okay, Peter," Hen's voice faded as he stared down at his father. "Peter!" He looked up at Hen then, listening to her every instruction. They soon arrived at the hospital where they rolled Buck back into a surgery room.

Peter had been so exhausted that he all but collasped on Hen, feeling her hold him up. She sat him down in a chair, sitting next to him.and holding his hand. Both of them were still covered in Buck's blood and Peter wasn't doing well.

His body was in a total shakedown and he just couldn't stop thinking. What if he doesn't make it out alive? Where will he go? His mother's dead. His grandparents want nothing of him. Would Maddie take him in? Would Eddie? Would Chim? Would Hen? Would Bobby? His mind kept racing that he didn't even realize when the rest of the team burst into the waiting room.

Bobby, Eddie, Hen and Chim were soon joining. Hen and Athena took over MotherHenMode© as they do with any of the teams children. They made sure Peter was okay and settled for the next few hours. Eddie was on his other side his side and keeping him close, every now and then placing Peter's hand on his chest so he could feel his heartbeat. As if a reminder that he's not alone and that Buck's going to make it out.

Peter would have a panic attack at least every hour Buck was back there and just feeling Eddie's calming heartbeat helped sometimes. Chris and Carla dropped by and Chris immediately took to Peter, hugging him and trying to take Peter's mind off his anxiety and fears. 

That was what Chris does. He might not truly understand why Peter was this way but the kid sure did a damn good job and cooling down his nerves. He would chatter away as if nothing was wrong and Peter took the chance, he took the distraction.

When the doctor came out, they all thought Peter was going to collaspe when he said Buck was doing quiet alright and should pull through. The doctor led Peter back and by his side, Chris and Bobby followed.

Eddie smiled as the kid and Bobby followed. Once in the room, Peter plunked himself into a chair and Chris sat in his lap, holding his hands.

"Is Bucky going to be okay?" Chris asked and Peter smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, Bucky's gonna be just fine." Bobby watched with fond eyes, smiling at the two kids sitting in a chair.

Hours later, Buck is slowly waking up while Peter is sleeping in the chair, Chris is coloring and Bobby is smiling.

"Hey, there, Buckley." Bobby smiled and Buck smiled back.

"Hey, bossman."

Chris smiled and giggled, looking at Buck.

"Hey, Bucky." Buck smiled and waved.

"Hey, Chris. Are you supposed to be in here?" Eddie came in and sighed at the sight of Chris.

"Christopher." 

"I'll take that as a no."

"Oh, Buck. How ya feeling?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Been better, y'know?" Buck replies and Eddie snorts, waving to him before picking up Chris and leaving the room.

"Peter, he's awake," Buck heard Bobby whisper and watched as he gently shook Peter alert. Peter shot up, eyes looking around and wide. His eyes land on Buck, finally, smiling at him and his body relaxes at the sight. Peter stands, approaching the side of the bed.

"Dad?" His voice cracked in the whisper and Buck smiled, holding open his arms. Peter leans down into them, crying into his dad's neck. "God, I was so scared," Peter whispered. Buck' brows furrowed and he patted the open space next to him for Peter to lay down in.

"I'm sorry, baby. Didnt mean to scare you." Buck cupped his cheeks as Peter got settled in. Peter sniffled, Buck wiping his final tears on his rosy cheeks.

"I just missed you, Dad. Didn't wanna lose you." Peter leaned into his touches and kept his dad close to him; wrapping an arm over his broad, bandaged chest. Buck smiled and kissed his forehead, wrapping his own arm around his son's waist 

"When Eddie called, he-he sounded so panicked and it scared me, so much. He said you had been injured and I just..I just ran, following the crowds of people through the streets until I found you. I..I." Peter burst into tears again, hiding his face in Buck's neck. He continues to remember the night unfolding in his mind.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I wish you didn't have to see that," Buck whispered, rubbing his back before looking up at Bobby. Bobby smiled softly at him before waving and leaving the room as the doctor walked in.

"Mr.Buckley," the doctor greeted with a soft smile and Buck smiled back at him.

"Buck, please." The man smiled and sat in a chair as Peter peeked out from.his father's neck. His face was still hidden as he didn't want the doctor to see his teary, reddened, puffy eyes.

"Hey, there, kiddo." He smiled and Peter smiled back slightly. "Well, Buck, we had to implant a few metal rods and screws into your femur because the bone had been fractured. After a few weeks in a cast you should be able to be up and working again. You'll have to go to physical therapy to work up the strength again, but you should be good to go." He smiled and so did Buck. "In the mean time, just try and stay low and keep off that leg." He stood and patted their shoulders, leaving the room after. 

Peter snuggled in close and closed his eyes, taking in Buck's sanitary smell and his heat. He was soon drifting off as the other members came into the room to check him out. Eddie and Maddie were the last ones to come in with Chris not far behind. Eddie offered to take Peter back to his place and Buck agreed.

"He needs some food and an actual bed." Eddie carefully picked up the sleeping boy and held him close as he nodded to Buck and left the room with Chris behind him.

He sat Peter down in the front seat of his truck then buckled in Chris in his seat. He got into the front seat and stopped by Buck's house, getting a bag of clothes for Peter then drove back to his house.

It was late so Eddie tucked Chris into his bed then carried Peter to his bed and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and left the room. Eddie sat on the couch and turned on the TV, watching some random show. 

After some-odd episodes of it, Peter came wandering out. 

"Hey, Pete." Eddie smiled and Peter smiled back.

"Hey, Eddie. Did you get any sleep?" Peter asked as the sun started fanning through the window. He had waken to an empty bed and knew immediately that Eddie hadn't slept, but thought to ask anyway.

"No, but you needed a bed anyway," Eddie replied as the boy plopped next to him on the couch, eyes sliding over his features before going back to the movie.

"I would be mad at you, but 'm too tired right now," Peter whispered and cuddled close. "I'll be mad later." Eddie smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy. The two hadn't know each other for long, but Peter had taken to him pretty quickly. Even though Buck had told Peter the whole 'first-impression' story --- anger laced in his words at the time --- Peter thought he wasn't as bad as his dad said.

Eddie proved him right.

Another hour passed and Peter was walking up again after falling asleep and so was Eddie. They both yawned and groaned, stretching among the couch.

Multiple bones popped and creaked, to which Peter laughed at tiredly. Eddie just rolled his eyes at him.

"Old man," Peter joked and Eddie punched his arm gently, trying to hide his smile from the boy by scowling.

"'M not old," Eddie mumbled and Chris came wandering out soon after. Both of the males smiled at the boy. Peter got up from his seat, wandering to the boy and lifted up the nine year old. He walked back to the couch where he sat Chris in the middle before flanking one side and Eddie flanked the other.

"Sleep okay, bud?" Peter asked, brushing some of his unruly hair from his eyes. Chris giggled and nodded before yawning. Then Peter yawned. Then Eddie did. Eddie smiled at the two boys giggling and talking. Eddie always loved how easily Peter took to Chris and vice versa. It warmed his heart.

"Okay, Chris. Let's get you ready for school." Eddie said, breaking their little giggle session. He got up from the couch, groaning to himself and watched as Chris climbed off thr couch and used his crutches to walk down the hallway and to his room. Peter and him changed clothes --- Peter in the quest room with Eddie in his room. Once Eddie was dressed, he sat back on the couch and sighed into the air aroudn him.

"Eddie, you stay home and sleep some. Seriously. I'll take Chris to school." Peter was slipping on a shirt as he walked out.

"You don't have to-" Eddie tried to argue. Peter just placed a single finger on his lips. 

"I want too," Peter cuts him off and Eddie nods, sighing again. Chris soon walked out of the room and smiled at his father and Peter.

"M'kay. Behave, Chris." Chris giggled and hugged his father. Peter slipped on his shoes then a sweatshirt. He smiled at the two before looking to Eddie.

"I'm also gonna go by the hospital, check in on dad," Peter whispered to Eddie before he looked back at Chris grabbing his back pack. Eddie kissed his forehead, smiling down at Peter.

"Go ahead, bud. Your dad wants to see you, anyway." Eddie smiled and Peter kissed his cheek as he looked down at Chris.

"Ya ready, buddy?" Peter asked, smiling down at him. 

"Yeah!" Peter giggles and follows after the independent boy. He smiled back at Eddie and waved before heading out with Chris.

"So, you wanna walk, or should I carry you?" Peter asked and Chris smiled up at Peter.

"I can walk!" He argued and Peter smiled, walking behind him. 

"I know you can, buddy," he assured before he kissed Chris's head and they started down the street toward his school. Within minutes, Peter got the boy to school and waved him off. Chris waved back as he made his way towards the door. 

At that moment, a woman walked up beside him. "You look kind of young to have a kid, especially his age," the woman said with a fake smile. Peter smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry, you got the wrong idea. He's my little brother and I'm dropping him off to school on the way to my own," he said and the lady scoffed, looking the boy up an down.

"Your parents too busy?" She asked with a little venom slipping through the letters, as if accusing Eddie and Buck of being bad parents. Peter nodded solemnly.

"Yes, they both just came off a twenty-four hour shift of protecting the people of L.A. Unfortunately, it had a bit of a bad ending early this morning and they both needed some sleep. Now, excuse me while I go to my own studies," he smiles sarcastically at the woman before continuing on toward the hospital. He didn't need to be to school yet, having a part of the morning off because of his free-period. 

Peter made it to the hospital in a few minutes, signing in and heading to his father's room on one of the many floors of the hospital.

Peter approached the door and knocked gently on it. Buck's head turned toward him at the entrance.

"Hey, baby," Buck whispered, smiling weakly. 

"Hey, dad," Peter whispered as he made his way into the quiet room. "You sold me off to Eddie I see," he joked blandly, smiling once Buck laughed gently to himself.

"I did, but clearly he wasn't enough for you," Buck joked back, smirking while Peter laughed, "but still, you needed some sleep before school today." Buck smiled gently while Peter nodded to him.

"Yeah, I know," he pauses a moment, "don't even know if I'm gonna learn knowin' you're up in this bed all alone. You never were good with lonesome stuff," hefinished, frowning to his father. Buck nodded gently.

"You know me way too well, y'know that?" Buck asked, gripping his son's hand as he blinks a bit slower, eyes growing heavy on the older male.

"I'm just observant." 

So, Peter held a conversation with his dad until he had to run off to school for the day and Buck started to fall asleep.

Once Buck was out of the hospital, Ali and him had been trying new things, but she had told Buck this life wasn't for her. So, Ali left and Buck was sitting alone in his home until his son came home. 

He felt much better then. Peter sometimes took days off at school to attend to his father when he had his bad days. Buck always argued, but Peter was a Buckley, so therefore, he was stubborn.

One day in particular was bad. 

Buck had been in a cranky mood from the pain in his leg and the pain in his back from sleeping on the couch. (He had his cranky days, y'know, but most weren't as severe as today). (Also, Peter and Buck share a bed, especially after the Earthquake scare and his nightmares of said event).

Peter was trying to be nice by making some waffles and coffee before his dad woke, but when Buck woke, he grumbled he could make his own damn breakfast. Peter knew today was going to be bad just from those few words. His father wasn't normally cranky, but he could get a bit mean sometimes.

"Sorry...I was just trying to help," Peter whispered, looking up at his dad shyly, and Buck sighed.

"I don't need help, Peter. Now, go on. Don't be late for school," ordered the older man, but with the way Buck was moving --- slowly, a bit of tense muscle movements, not to mention the stiffness of it all --- he wouldn't be able to do much and that always made him much more crankier.

"Please, dad. I can help you," Peter offered, not wanting his dad to push himself too hard, but Buck just pushed him away, looking to his son. 

"I said, I don't need help!" He shouted. Peter jumped a bit, startled. His dad rarely ever angry-shouts --- if he ever does. He seemed to realize this after a second and his features softened immediately. "Peter-" he tried, but Peter cut him off.

"No no. You said you don't need help, so I'll just get going. I believe you," the smaller says, moving tonhsi backpack. He slings the bag over his shoulder, grabs a waffle from the plate and his keys to his car and leaves the apartment. As the door shuts, Peter can hear Buck sigh then cuss himself out, angry at himself.

________________

When Peter arrives home after a tiring day of school, there's a plate set out with food on it and a note next to it. He set his bag down and walked to the counter. He picked up the note as he sat down on the tall chairs.

Peter,  
I am sorry for shouting this morning. It was not fair of me to shout at you. I should not have taken my anger out on you. I made you dinner because my therapy session will be a bit longer and I wanted to make sure you would eat.  
Again, sorry and I love you.  
-your dad

Peter smiled and set down the note, looking at the plate in front of him. It was mac and cheese but half of it were letters. The letter spelt out "I love you" and Peter laughed softly at it. He did love his dad, all of him. His depressed days, his cranky days, and the good days. All of them.

He picked up the fork next to the plate and dove into the mac and cheese, his dad even threw in some hot dogs for him. Peter was smiling the entire time. 

When Buck got home from his therapy session (as much as he hates talking, it sometimes helps) the sun is setting and it casts a nice glow to his apartment. He walks in and throws his keys on the counter, wallet and phone being set down next to them. 

He walks around the stairs, crutches clicking absently, intending to sit down and rest his mind and self when he comes across his son, cuddled up in a blanket at the end of the couch. He assumed he had gone up to bed, but here he was, loosely paying attention to the movie playing on the TV in front of him. 

He smiles softly at the sight.

"Hey," said Buck with that soft smile still on his features. Peter's gaze floated up from the TV and he smiled back. Well, he didn't look as sad as this morning. Buck would take that as a win. He came closer to the couch on his crutches.

"I really loved dinner," Peter giggled and Buck smiled happily, sitting down next to him. It had worked just like Buck had hoped.

"I'm glad." Buck smiled and Peter scooted over, easily slotting into his dad's side. "Always did like how you just kinda...fit," he chuckled and Peter giggled, laying them down the couch. His head laid on his chest, hearing his heart beat and his own falling in pattern with his fathers.

"I love you, dad. Dont be afraid to ask for help. I'll always be here to help you, even while I'm off at college," Peter whispered and Buck held his son close to his body, laying his cheek in his blond, curly hair.

"I love you too, baby. I promise." With that, the two males fell silent, attention on the TV, loosely registering the movie before falling asleep together on the couch.

Days did get better after that. Buck had shouted a few times, but Peter always took it like a grown up. Buck always loved his son for that. He hated himself everytime he ended up yelling, but after a dinner and cuddling, Peter always assured Buck that it was just the med messing with his system, not him. Once Buck was out of the cast, he helped him get back to where he was before the accident.

He spurred him on at the acedemy, timed him on his runs, even went some morning with him. Everything was okay.

________________

Peter smiled as he stood next to Eddie and Bobby in Bobby and Athena's living room. Once Athena and Maddie appeared with Buck, he smiled wider.

"Surprise!" They all shouted. Peter started laughing at his father's reaction, loving every minute of it. Once he was back to normal and laughing too, he came running over and picked the smaller Buckley up. Peter laughed as he hugged his dad, laughing and squealing once he spun. It was his party before returning back to work and Peter was excited for him to get back in the field, but a part of him kept putting in little details of his accident months before.

Buck set down his son and kissed his head before he turned to Eddie. The older man pulled him into a hug that they both smiled in. Once they pulled apart, they were smiling and laughing like idiots. Peter smiled at the two, loving them way too much.

Some time passed by where Buck hugged a few more people and soon Chris was hobbling up with his homemade card for Buck.

Peter stood next to Chris as Buck read his card. Peter went around and talked to the others at the party. He was with Buck and Bobby, discussing some sort of thing for work when his father started to cough, badly.

"Dad? You okay?" Peter asked, looking at his father worriedly. He had his hand on his arm now, eyebrows furrowed towards him. Buck waved his hand, trying to continue to talk when he started to cough more rapidly with each passing second. 

Then Peter caught sight of blood on his hands and Peter rushed forward, grabbing at him so he didn't hit the ground. Bobby and Eddie were right there to help him lower Buck down. They tilted his head to the side just incase he coughed anymore blood. They didn't need him drowning in his own blood. He looked up and saw Bobby dialing 9-1-1.

"Don't you dare leave me, Dad!" He shouted weakly. The next moments were blurs when the EMT's came and took Buck on a stretcher. Peter followed and was let into the ambulance.

Then it was another gruesome hospital wait. Peter's knee started bouncing as Eddie, Maddie, Buck, Hen, and Chim walked into the waiting room. Eddie immediately was at his side, Maddie on her other.

"They said he was okay. They said he wasn't gonna go down," Peter whispered, clasping his hands together and his knee still bouncing.

"Buddy, we don't know what happened-"

"He coughed up blood, that's what happened. He probably had some sort of blood clot in his veins and-"

"Peter, stop, he'll be okay." Eddie wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to his body. Eddie kept whispering to Peter as he watched the doors, waiting for a doctor to walk out. His body was shaking and he wasn't cold.

Eddie's hands kept rubbing over his arms as they sat in the waiting room. Minutes felt like hours to the small Buckley. When the doctor came out, Peter held his breath as he gripped Eddie's hand tightly in his own.

"Buck is doing just fine and we've given him some blood thinners that will help with the blood clots. You can see him now," the doctor announced and everyone collectively sighed as Peter was let back to see Buck.

"You really spend more time in this damn hospital than at home anymore," Peter joked dryly as he sat on the bed next to Buck. Said man just weakly smiled at him, chest rumbling with a chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that." Buck chuckled then coughed gently. Peter's brows furrowed but he held Buck's hands. 

"Gotta be more careful now, dad. Can't lose you." Peter looked at his dad and he nodded, kissing Peter's hands.

"Of course, buddy, of course." Peter smiled at his dad before slowly leaning down and into his side, sighing into his chest.


	3. Where Did All The Water Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was watching with Chris, helping him throw food to the fishies and birds. When they finished throwing the food, Buck and Cheis were having a heart to heart, but Peter's blood ran cold when he looked out to the water.
> 
> "Dad..." Chris and Buck both looked over and Chris said the words he wish he could've said.
> 
> "Where did all the water go?" Buck turned around fast, probably getting whiplash as he stood up. People started gather aorund the edge of the pier then, 'oohing' at the receding water. But then a large wave emerged and Bcuk picked up Chris. He started yelling at everyone to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked to update, so here it is. Yes, I included the butt end of the lawsuit, or the beginning I guess. The tsunami was pretty intense to write, but I hope you enjoy!

After the embolism scare, Buck was taken off active duty and desk duty. Him and Peter spent a bunch of days with Buck after that. Then the team texted him to see if they could do operation 'buck up Buck'. Peter agreed, desperate for anything.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his dad, of course he does, but day after day of doing almost the same things was starting to get on Peter's nerves, especially when using father wouldn't leave his damn bed.

So he was open for anything. Eddie came over one morning he had work with Chris and dropped him off in their care. He winked to Peter and kissed his forehead before he made his way out the door and too work.

They spent the morning and most of the early afternoon at the pier. Now, Peter was standing next to Chris, looking at the ocean with him while Buck sat on a bench. He had his hand fisted in the back of shirt like the casual parent that he is to Buck.

Peter was watching with Chris, helping him throw food to the fishies and birds. When they finished throwing the food, Buck and Cheis were having a heart to heart, but Peter's blood ran cold when he looked out to the water.

"Dad..." Chris and Buck both looked over and Chris said the words he wish he could've said.

"Where did all the water go?" Buck turned around fast, probably getting whiplash as he stood up. People started gather aorund the edge of the pier then, 'oohing' at the receding water. But then a large wave emerged and Bcuk picked up Chris. He started yelling at everyone to run. 

Peter was frozen, but at his father's and Chris' shrill calls, he unfrozen and ran after them. They moved as fast as they could. Buck shoved him and Chris into a booth.

"Keep him safe! Stay here!" He yelled, looking back just in time to see the save hit him. Peter gripped onto Chris, trying to swim to the surface once the water hit. His body was being tugged in different directions, hand barely being able to hold onto the smaller boy he so desperately loved like his own little brother.

He resurfaced after a few moments, pulling Chris up with him. They both started gasping for air as soon as it was available. Peter hoisted Chris up onto his back. He let the boy wrap his arm around his neck and he held onto his legs with one arm as he tried to find something to hold onto.

"Buck?!" Chris screamed out, looking around.

"Dad!" Peter screamed also, trying to kept himself and Chris above water. He finally finds purchase on a pole and grabson, moving Chris in front of him.

"Hang on, buddy!" Peter yelled over the rushing of water. The waves kept pushing them, but the pole was sturdy.

"Dad!" He yells put again, throat going raw. "Dad!" But he never stopped. Soon, he hear it.

"Christopher?!" A shrill scream, then moments later. "Peter?!" That was his dad.

"Daddy!" Peter screamed out. Breathing was becoming harder as he tried to keep Chris up, memories of the hotel came bakc into his mind, and the waves pushing against him. "Dad! Please! I can't hang on much longer!" He screamed out, trying to stay in the present. He had to stay here, not for himself, but for Chris. To keep him safe.

"Peter! Grab my hand!" He sees him now, swimming down the street. His arm is extended and Peter grabs onto Chris' waist. 

"Hang on, Chris!" His arms go around Peter's neck as his free arm reaches out. His legs are barely hanging onto the pole, but once his father's hand encases his own, he let's go and falls in behind his father.

The current pulls them as Peter struggles to keep Chris above water. His own head ducks under multiple times, but as far as he knows, Chris' hasn't. Soon, his dad is hauling them up onto a discarded firetruck. Peter all but falls onto the truck breathing heavily as Chris hangs onto his neck. Soon, Buck is there, holding them both. 

Peter's crying now, scared behind belief. His dad and Chris get situated in the back while Peter leans against his chest. His tears had stopped, but his body was still shaking. The fact that he could feel the water soaking him to the core and his father and Chris' voices behind him are the the only things keeping Peter from slipping into a panic attack from the hotel incident.

"Stay here," Buck says, moving him back to hold onto Chris while he grabs some rope. Peter can hear the lady screaming for help and Peter holds onto Chris.

"Its okay, Bucky'll save us and her," Chris whispers to him, leaning against Peter. Peter smiles, nodding to the boy.

"Yeah, yeah he will." Buck brings the lady onto the truck and she's shaken pretty badly. Both small boys just smile to her, offering comfort. Buck takes his spot again. Minutes, a bunch of minutes, pass before a wave of people come and Buck is struggling to save them. 

Buck had swam across the flooded street before with that hose and Peter and Buck are pointing the people to said hose. Peter is helping pull some aboard as they grab onto the rope Buck had secured to a tree earlier. 

Soon, it had slowed and they were at it again, playing ISpy. Chris wasn't exactly good at the game, but it gave Peter and Buck a chance to take their minds off the situation. 

"Y'know, I envy you kid," Buck says when they finished another game of ISpy. Peter looks back, eyeing his dad. Chris looks up at him in confusion. "Whenever somethign bad happens, you don't let it get you down. See, recently, something bad happened and I didn't want to get out of bed, but you, you keep on going," Buck explains and Peter smield softly while Chris giggles. They bump shoulders before Buck looks to his son.

"How are you?" Buck asks, rubbing a hand up and down his soaked back. Peter shrugs, placing a hand on Buck's thigh. His eyes are apologetic when they hear peopels yells in the distance. Peter stands and she's more people coming their way. Buck stands too, moving to try and help them crashing into the large vehicle.

Peter turns to Chris to grab him away fromt he edge when he falls over.

"Chris!" Peter shrieks, diving in after him. Buck spins on the top of the truck, looking around panicked.

"Christopher! Peter!" They're gone and Buck gasps, trying to find air when he goes in after the two boys. But they were already gone.

After Peter dove in, he found Chris' petite body, pulling him up for air while trying to swim with the current. He came up for air soon, coughing and spluttering as he looked around.

He was just trying to stay above and keep Chris with him. The waves kept pushing and pulling him, forcing him every which way and at some point, when he was pulled over, a piece of metal hit his abdomen and caused a large gash in the skin. He could feel himself bleeding out, but he didn't care.

He had to make sure Chris was safe. He soon found a piece of concrete where he pushed Chris up. He heard the boy land on the concrete and started to pull himself up, screaming in pain at using the muscles that were now torn open. He slowly made his way onto the rock, Chris helpign the best he could. 

Peter fell back against the cement pulling up his shirt. It was a pretty large gash, but didn't look to be too deep. He slipped off his shirt quickly, bunching it up to the best of his ability and pressing it against his wound. Chris reached over and tugged down a large flannel and a...scarf Peter thinks.

He hands them to Peter with a smile on his face. 

"Thank you, Chris." He ties the arms of the flannel around his chest above the wound and let it bunch up on the wound before he wrapped the heavy scarf around himself multiple times. 

He sat up to tie it better, asking Chris for assistance when needed. He leaned back, panting in pain, but he smiled to the small boy next to him. 

"Bucky'll find us, bubba, don't worry about it," Peter assured, pulling the boy close to him. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, yeah he will." the small boy smiled confidently at Peter, seemingly washing away his worries.

So, slowly, the boys worked they way around, climbing over debris, Peter trying to block Chris away from any of the dead people scattered, and weaving through the streets. 

"Buck?!" Chris had yelled his throat sore with just that one word while Peter did the same, just with 'dad'. Peter felt lucky that no more waves bad come aorund to swipe them both off their feet. Peter was too weak anymore. He was trying his best to take care of Chris, to keep him safe, that he neglected himself, no matter how long they would be out here. 

He just hoped that if he did drop, someone would find Chris and take him to Buck and Eddie. 

Soon enough, they both wandered into a refugee camp. Cops and firefighters were wandering around.

Peter recognized one main cop.

"Athena!" He called out. The older woman turned around, spotting the two soaked and shaking boys easily.

"Oh my lord! Peter! Christopher!" She ran over, placing her hands on their shoulders. She scanned over Peter's half naked body, finding the make shift gauze. "Look at you two. That truck right there. That'll take you both to the makeshift med bay. Go go, now. I bet Eddie and Buck are worried sick." She ushers them over and helps them get in.

"Thank you, Athena. I don't know where I'm going," Peter let tears fall down his cheeks and Athena wipes them with her thumb, "I'm so scared." He whispered the last part and Athena had a look of pity on her beautiful features.

"I know you are, sweetheart. Just hang on a little longer, okay?" She asks and Peter nods, holding onto Chris as the truck started driving. A lady who was older than him and Chris combined handed over a sweatshirt, wrapping it around Peter's shoulders. 

He wants to protest, he wants to tell her to keep it, but he's so cold and he's so tired he can't find it in himself to do it. So, he just nods. 

The trip is bouncy and long, Peter dousing off more than once, but the little Saint in his lap kept waking him up, telling him not to fall asleep yet. 

Peter was scared. He was so scared that he'll fall asleep and leave Chris alone. He's afraid that the last time he sees his dad was on that truck, leaning over to help people. He doesn't want that. He uses that fear. He uses the fear of dying to live another day, to hang on just that minute longer, to not let go of that rope.

Once the truck stops and they get out, Peter is about to fall over from blood loss. He keeps Chris on his back. He keeps fighting. He finds the main entrance to the med area.

That's when he sees it.

"Dad!" Peter calls out with the last of his strength. Buck spins on his heels and his eyes go wide. Eddie is there before Buck is, taking Chris off his back. As soon as Chris is safely in Eddie's arms, Peter give up. He falls forward and hopes that someone catches him.

Someone does. Buck is holding him, crying above him as Hen and Chimney take off his bandages. They rush him into a bright area. Peter has to squint to change to the brightness from the pitch black of the night.

Buck is there, holding his hand, speaking, but Peter can't hear. He can't force himself too. He used all of his last resorts. His generator and his backup generator are empty. 

He smiles weakly at Buck which gets him a smile back before he feels too heavy. He let's his eyes drop shut, fading into an eternal darkness that he was so scared of just minutes before. Now he wasn't. Chris was safe, that's all that mattered then. Now? Well, he'll deal with that later.

________________

Again, bright lights are shining in his eyes when they start to crack open. He feels so groggy and just overall shitty. Once he can get his eyes opened properly, he looks around the room.

It's a hospital room. Nobody's present in the room except him and he feels lonely. He tries to sit up, but groans in pain at the spike in his stomach. He leans back and just listens to the beeping of his monitor. Then he finds the remote. He clicks the 'call nurse' button. 

A nurse and his dad are soon rushing in. Buck is fretting, tears rolling down his cheeks as a nurse checks over his vitals.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" The nurse asks, looking down at him. Peter shrugs. 

"Shitty. Groggy, hard to breathe, dizzy too," he notices how the rooms starts to spins tiny bit.

"That's all normal. You lost at least twenty-percent of your blood because of the water and it did become infected. It will take a lot of time to heal, but in a couple months, you should be good to go, darling." He smiles down at Peter and he weakly smiles back, nodding slowly.

"Okay. Thanks." He leaves and Peter looks up at Buck. The older man is just staring at his son.

"Hey," Peter whispers, grabbing his hand and holding it.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Seeing you collaspe like that-" Buck cuts himself off with a sob and Peter's heart breaks. He remembers what had happened, but the sedatives are really calming him right now. But Chris-

"Chris?" He says suddenly, looking to Buck in panic. Buck places a hand on his shoulder, shushing him.

"He right down the hall, I'll go get him." Peter nods as Buck exits the room. Not even a minute later, Buck is walking in with Chris and Eddie behisn him. Chris is smiling, reaching for Peter.

"Careful of his stomach, Chris," Eddie reminds as he lays him down.

"I know, daddy," Chris replies, softly laying his arm over Peter's chest. Slowly, he can feel the burn and prickle of tears in his eyes as he buries his face in Chris' hair. 

He starts to cry then and there, clutching onto Chris. Then he looks up and Buck is there, holding onto his arm. Peter cries harder then, pulling Buck in close.

"I was so scared, daddy. I kept moving," he hiccups loudly in the middle before resuming, tears still running down his face, "I kept moving for Chris, for you," he sobs out, breaking Buck's heart. He places his lips to Peter's temple, cooing in his ear. 

"Its okay now, Pete, baby. You and Chris are safe, I'm safe, Eddie's safe. We're all safe. No need to be scared anymore," his whispers include this and more. Eddie joins at some point, rubbing over his thigh and hip, showing his own affection to the boy.

Once Peter stops sobbing and he calms, he looks at the two adult. 

"I kept going back and forth. I tried to stay here, to not get lost, but-" another hiccup broke through. Both men knew what the small Buckley was trying to get at. He was going back and forth between the earthquake and the tsunami.

Chris still lays against him, whispering too when Peter needs it. Hours pass and he finally calms down once he sees the rest of the team and Athena. Hen even brings in Karen and Denny. 

Peter sobs a bit through it all, but there's moments when he's smiling and laughing. Buck was by his side at all costs, holding onto him and whispering to him when he needs it. 

Eventually, its just the four if them again, huddled in a little circle as Eddie reads. Halfway through the chapter, both boys are passed out, sleeping together on the bed. Eddie and Buck watches them both for a bit, smiling to each other.

But Buck keeps feeling that pit in his stomach fill with guilt, dread, and many more emotions. He had lost his best friends son and his own son. He felt so terrible about it.

And now, Peter's hurt, they're both emotionally, mentally, and physically scared because of his mistakes. 

Eddie keeps assuring him that tsunami's are unpredictable. He couldn't have possibly stopped it, that's not how it works. But Buck just feels guilt everytime he looks at his son. It hurts him, everytime.

But soon enough, they're out of the hospital and heading back to the apartment. Peter is struggling to get back to normal because it snot everyday you have a giant gash across your stomach. 

He hates everyday because he's stuck in bed, but when Buck tries to blame himself, he slaps him. Everytime. Sometimes hard, sometimes soft. Depends on the energy level of the day. After each slap, he always says the same thing;

"I don't give a shit. You needed some cheering up, we got you to cheer up. Yeah, we had some side effects of said cheering up, but y'know what, I dont care. I'd go through it all again to see that god damn amazing smile of yours."

Buck tears up everytime and just hugs his son close because of it. 

If Peter needs to use the bathroom, he calls Buck and he helps him. Food? Buck. Peter hates it and he sees why his dad was always so cranky about it with his leg, but Peter would rather suffer through giving up control to his father for his daily life rather than the sting and burn of his gash.

Weeks pass before Peter is finally able to really do things on his own, but by then, his life has turned upside down. His father comes home late one night, tears running down his face as he stomps upstairs. Peter follows him and grabs his arm, but Buck just tears it away.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Peter asks, slightly scared of what his father is doing.

"You can't speak to anyone on the 118 if you stay here much longer," mumbles the older man and Peter looks at his dad like he's crazy. "Bobby's keeping me from my job and now I'm suing him, the city, and the firehouse. I can't talk to anyone who I work with and if you talk to them, I can't talk to you." Peter's eyes start tearing up.

"So, you're asking me to choose?" Buck just nods. Peter laughs out a scoff. "Choose? Between you and the team? How can I do that, dad? I choose you, I lose contact with my only friends. I choose them, I lose contact with my last parent. I cant fucking do that!" He yes at him, tears flooding his eyes.

Buck keeps his back to him. Then he enters the bathroom.

"Y'know what? I'm going to Eddie's. You're acting like such a little bitch. You've been waiting for so long, and you can't wait just a little bit longer for the meds to really flush your system? I thought you were better than this, dad. Apparently I was wrong." Peter walks to the dresser and grabs his backpack and another bag. He packs it with stuff he needs.

He turns to the bathroom door that's still closed. 

"Goodbye, dad," Peter whispers, tears filling his blue eyes. He holds them back as he makes his way out the door. He grabs his keys and makes his way to the street. He pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Peter?" A gruff voice asks over the microphone.

"Eddie," Peter sobs out, feeling it all come crashing down. He hears quick rustles before the dangling of keys. Eddie knows that voice. It's usually the voice that calls after a nightmare and the time really made sense. He just kind of put the pieces together.

"I'm coming, Pete. Is Buck not home?" He asks as he hears doors opening and closing.

"He-He is, its just-" Peter can't get the words out, sobbing more. Soon, Eddie is in front fo him in his truck. Peter jumps in and throws his bags to the ground. Peter cries into Eddie's shoulder the majority of the time to his house.

Once inside, Peter finally can speak. "Buck filed a lawsuit agaisnt the city and firehouse, made me choose between you guys and him, I chose you guys 'cuz he's been so different lately," Peter sobs out, leaning into Eddie. His stomach had that familiar burn even if he didn't have his stitches anymore.

Eddie tenses beside him, mouth closing before anything can escape. 

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't know who else to call right now," Peter whispers. Eddie runs his arm.

"Its okay, bud. You can stay with Chris and I for now. How 'bout we go to bed? It's late and we'll talk more into he morning," Eddie suggests and Peter nods. He heads to the guest bedroom and changes before Eddie comes in. He kisses his head and whispers a 'goodnight' to Peter before exiting the room.

Peter falls onto the bed and sinks into themattress. He ends up crying some more before actually falling asleep. And he knows Eddie knows that the next morning. This was going to be a difficult time. But, the smile Chris had on his face when he spotted Peter the next morning, warms his body and he remembers why he chose them. 

And he goes on with his day.


End file.
